Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities. Devices are also known for collecting other in-vivo data, such as temperature or pressure.
Typical in-vivo sensing systems are passive and are passively moved within the gastrointestinal (GI) tract by gravitation and by the peristaltic action.
There is suggested in the art a remote controlled microscale device for use in in vivo medical diagnosis and/or treatment, which includes a transport capsule containing a propulsion system.
Among the disadvantages of the devices known in the art is that any parts such as propellers, or the like, which protrude out of the rounded form of the medical device during the passage of the device through the intestines or other body cavity may increase the probability of puncturing or wounding or otherwise damaging or irritating the intestinal wall, or the walls of the bodily cavity in which the device is disposed.
Therefore there is a need for a device such as an in-vivo device which includes an improved propulsion system, one less likely to cause damage to a lumen being traversed.